Broken for the Best
by xXxMistressChaosxXx
Summary: They did it, they finally did it. They killed me, and for what? For some rumor...find out what's going on inside!1 .
1. Chapter 1

**Sm101: I was reading a Naruto fic and it was amazing! It's called 'If only you knew' and I loved Naruto's point of view in the story so here's my fic!**

**Broken for the best**

**Back Stabbing**

They did it, they finally did it. They killed me, and for what? For some rumor. I had become a jounin at the age of 16, unfortunately the celebration hadn't lasted long because a war broke out two month later and all jounin had been called to help take down the threat and the hidden leaf village had to be protected by genin. The war had lasted for 3 years and surprisingly we'd only had20 deaths.

We'd finally come home and it was winter. Everyone was celebrating the victory and all were congratulated, even me. People shook our hands, hugged us, and praised us. The streets were alight and everyone cheered and danced and laughed, until Iruka had said something.

"We'll be celebrating again soon!" Iruka said walking up to me "Naruto here will be turning 20 next week!"

All cheering had died down in that instant and I had no idea what was going on, but still being my loud-mouthed, naïve self I just shouted.

"Hey what with everyone?" I'd shouted "we just had a victory, lets party!"

The murmuring had turned to nervous laughs and the music started back up but I, thinking I'd earned the village's acceptance, hadn't noticed the looks of fear people shot me or the tension in the air. That night I'd gotten drunker than ever and left for my tiny little house and woken up the next day with the worse hangover in my life.

Kyuubi at the time and stirred grumbling about his massive headache, the alcohol affected it too. We went to the usual ramen shop and sat down for some coffee and some ramen. We'd gratefully taken pain killers with the coffee and ate the ramen. In my state of mind I'd ignored the fact that the ramen smelled different and ate it all.

Later I'd found that it was poisoned with a special liquid that stopped me from using any chakra, jutsus, or anything and drained all my strength. The villagers came for me that night and took me to an abandoned building. They beat me and tortured me. Apparently rumor was that the seal that kept Kyuubi inside me would break on my 20th birthday, and it would get free and annihilate the whole hidden leaf village in revenge for its containment. They were wrong of course, that seal was for life and I was grateful for that. Kyuubi was the first friend and only parent I'd had.

They left me tied up to burn in that building and the last thing I could remember were Kyuubi's words.

'**It wasn't supposed to be this way!'** Kyuubi cried out '**sleep now, pup, the pain will be over soon'**

And it was, and I slept.

I woke up in my house, in my bed.

"What's going on?" I asked in a groggy voice. That's when I noticed my voice was that of a twelve year old. "What the hell?"

Then it all came back to me, the war, the celebration, the poison, the beating, and the burning. I wondered how I was alive, and then a blinding white rage filled me that I'd never known. I could have died in that war and they'd done that to me! They we're two faced bastards. They're fine with you when your protecting them but as soon as they thin you've become the threat they dispose of you.

'**Good morning, pup!' **Kyuubi greeted me

'_How am I alive'_ I asked it

'**I used a long forgotten and forbidden technique to go back in time, you were not meant to die when they did that to you**' anger was evident in his voice** 'I set us back to the chunin exams which start in a half hour'**

'_at least I have memories of everything' _I said _'I no longer have any emotions left for this village, my emotions will be mine to know and only I will know what I feel. All these people shall know is an emotionless and cold Naruto._

'**They don't even deserve that'** Kyuubi said **'better hurry this is the third and last time for you to pass that test and it starts in ten minutes.'**

I knew I could make it there in three so I got ready for the day, but I first I needed to stop by the store. I got all the money I had and put on the orange out fit I always wore. It uses to look fine but now it was just too bright and cheery.

I ran on the roof tops and went into the clothing store trying to locate a suitable out fit. I picked a simple black T-shirt and some dark blue denim jeans I kept my usual dark blue sandals. I changed in the dressing room, paid for the clothes and a couple more outfits, and threw away my old out fit. I'd taken out the band that held my hair and let it fall in all in my face. I moved part of it so it only covered one of my eyes then made it to the exams.

I walked into the class and Iruka was telling us that all we had to do was perform the shadow clone jutsu.

"Well thank you for showing up, Naruto, please take a seat" Iruka said. He was always willingly nice to me so I did hold respect for him. I started to walk slowly to my seat, but someone decided I deserved a paper ball throw at me. I didn't even turn my head or stop walking; I just raised my hand and caught it. Everyone gasped but I just looked at it then dropped it to the ground, stepping on it as I took my seat.

"No throwing things!" Iruka chastised the class "when I call your name I want you to come up and perform the task then I'll tell you if you pass or fail."

Of course I was dead last on the list. Most students had broken a sweat concentrating so hard to perform something so simple. My name was finally called and I rolled my eyes as I stood and went to the front of the class.

"Iruka-sensei we all know he's gonna fail so why let him try!" Sakura looked at me with hate.

"Oh sakura don't treat him like that" teased the blonde bimbo she always fights Sasuke over "you know he has a crush on you, don't break his heart!"

Everyone looked at me when I laughed. It was a cold, dry, emotionless sound.

"That'd be embarrassing if it were true, unfortunately it's not." I said stoically "I could never have a crush on that screeching pink bunny. Sakura so you know how annoying your voice is, and on top of that you only seem to yell? It's like nails on a chalk board. Then you act dumb to impress Sasuke and you and blondey don't get the fact that he couldn't care less about your stupid crushes because he's too busy plotting to kill his brother and acting emotionless and cold. Hn, then again I'm not sure if you being stupid is really an act."

Everyone just stared at me in disbelief; I just rolled my eyes and did the stupid test with ease. Iruka-sensei was still staring at me dumbstruck.

"Can I take my seat now?" I asked

"Or are you going to keep starting at me?" my clone asked

"Uh…y-yea you pass...go take your seat" he seemed to slowly recover "I'm proud of all of you, you all passed with flying colors, tomorrow you will be split into three teams and given a room number to go to. Go to that room after break and wait their for your new sensei, class dismissed, have a wonderful weekend"

The class filed out but Iruka told me to stay after class, of course he took me to the usual ramen shop. I ignored the looks of hate and disgust the people gave me as I walked by and was slowly getting annoyed at the way Iruka seemed to be studying me. We at down and he ordered the ramen. The guy spit in my bowl when he thought I wasn't paying attention; he smiled brightly at Iruka and glared at me sitting my bowl down in front of me. I took the bowl, looked at it, then I dumped the contents on the ground tossing the bowl back on the counter.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Iruka said as the ramen owner shouted at me "what did you do that for?"

"It had something I didn't order in it" I said calmly, raising an eyebrow, wondering why he was freaking so much

"Then why didn't you just say so I would have gotten you another bowl?" he said

"Because he'd just spit in it again" I said rolling my eyes

"Can you believe this, brat? I would never spit in anyone's food!" the owner said to Iruka. They both looked at me when I sneezed loudly

"Sorry" I said then smirked "I'm allergic to bull shit"

I tuned out the owner to talk to Kyuubi

'**That was too funny'** Kyuubi was gasping for breathe laughing

'_Glad you're entertained'_ I said giving a small smile

'**These people are all the same'** it said dryly

'_Did you expect anything more?'_

'**Nope, but look alive Iruka is coming'**

I cursed under my breathe und ducked just as he was about to grab the back of my shirt color. He stumbled then turned to look at me. He stood there looking at me in shock and I just raised a brow.

"Did you chased me just to stare at me or did you have a reason?" I asked tiered of being stared at

"You didn't have to go about the situation that way" he sighed I just rolled my eye's

"See ya tomorrow "I said

"Naruto I-"

"Tomorrow" I said again walking home

I walked into the house feeling more tiered than normal. I thankfully climbed into my soft bed. My head sank into my goose down pillow thinking about tomorrow. I can't wait to meet Kakashi again last time I saw him he was flirting with village maidens. I chuckled drifting off.

**Sm101: Yay! First chapter! Woo! Also I'm going to ask you guys to go to my profile and read my Alvin and the chipmunks fic please and review it please!**

**Naruto: read and review or I'll release Kyuubi on you!**


	2. welcome sensei

**Sm101: my computer caught a virus and my mom doesn't have the disc she needs to fix it, so now I'm stuck using her laptop and she barley lets me use it! *eats chocolate to calm down* anyways; I was kinda throw off by my first review. I don't know if I'm taking what they said the wrong way or what but after reading I was a little angry and depressed. But here's chapter 2 **

**Broken for the Best**

**Welcome sensei**

I've been sitting in that room for hours and just like the first time around, I'm bored of waiting on our sensei. When I'd first gotten there I was wondering if my coming back in time had changed anything. I'd recalled the saying 'if you kill a butterfly in the past, it will alter the future', but I don't believe that. I'd already made two choices; I could leave and go to the sand village with Gaara and leave behind the hidden leaf village; if that wasn't possible then I'd simply destroy the hidden leaf village and live my life as an enemy to any one allied with it. Only down side to the later would be the termination of my friend ship with Gaara. I'd think abut all that later though, I stood and pulled an eraser from the chalk board and filled it with loads of chalk then placed it on the door just like the first time.

"Naruto, knock it off with your childish pranks!" the pink monster squealed

"I swear I'd told you yesterday to shut the fuck up and not to say anything to me unless it was of importance" I said and narrowed my eyes at her. The look in my eyes shut her up fast and she shrank behind Sasuke who just shrugged her away.

I went back to my seat and pulled out a book from my back pocket, wondering if he'd let it hit him this time or if he'd dodge the eraser. Began to read while keeping an eye on the door, I knew he'd walk in, in 5, 4, 3, 2….

Thump

Yup there he was, Kakashi, reading Icha Icha, and he still let that eraser hit him. He moved the book and studied us his visible eye scrunched in amusement when he looked at me. Although he couldn't see my face he was amused at the fact that I had an Icha Icha book in my hand. I took this chance to call him out on the eraser thing.

"Now, sensei, I know you knew that eraser was there" I moved lowered the book "did you let it hit you to amuse us or did you simply not care if it did?"

"Hmm" he said "I assume it was you that put that up there"

"It was him!" sakura yelled pointing at me

"Yes and I know you didn't get jounin rank for nothing" I said going back to reading "so why let the eraser hit you?"

"And how did you know I was a jounin?" he said his eye showed shock

"That's my secret, sensei" I said.

Something about him seemed different, more appealing to me. I don't know what it was but I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through his snow like hair, I squished that urge immediately though.

**Kakashi's POV:**

I walked into the class after purposely walking into that eraser trap. It was childish but I didn't really care, it was just chalk. I looked at my new students trying to analyze what their personality would be like. I looked at the pink girl and noted her smile, her whole aura reeked of annoyance. The black haired boy was rather famous, the last Uchiha, but I wasn't impressed by him. My eye finally landed on a boy. He had on a black shirt that said 'even death fears me', dark blue denim jeans and black sandals. I was rather amused to find him reading Icha Icha, my favorite book.

"Now, sensei, I know you knew that eraser was there" he moved the book "did you let it hit you to amuse us or did you simply not care if it did?"

Well isn't he a cute little blond but this one looks nothing like the one in his student pictures. The picture I had his hair was up and spiky and he was making a ridiculous face. He seemed happy-go-lucky and innocent. This blonde's hair was just past his chin and fell like a curtain around his face. He looked more mature and emotionless. When he smirked it was full of malice and mischief. I wonder what happened for this change. Iruka was talking about it saying he was his normal self the day before yesterday and then yesterday he was completely cold.

"Hmm" I said thinking "I assume it was you that put that up there"

"It was him!" sakura yelled pointing at Naruto. Yea I could tell she'd be an annoying loud mouth.

"Yes and I know you didn't get jounin rank for nothing" I was shocked to say the least that he knew that. And he said it so nonchalantly usually kids go berserk "so why let the eraser hit you?"

"And how did you know I was a jounin?" I think I might like this kid

"That's my secret, sensei" there was that smirk again. Were those _fangs_? Well they matched the whiskers perfectly.

I told them we'd move outside for a test. I'd told made sure they didn't eat breakfast for this test.

**Naruto POV:**

I knew of course what the test would be and already knew his weak point. All I had to do of course was get the others to cooperate.

"In this test all you have to do is get these bells from me" he said clipping two silver bells to his belt "the two that can get these bells from me first will get these lunch packs. The one that doesn't will be tied to a tree and have to watch the others eat them."

"So that's why you didn't want us to eat breakfast" sakura said

"Thanks captain obvious" I rolled my eyes.

He sat down and started reading while the others went to hide. I stood and looked at him trying to figure out why he seemed soo much more appealing to me. A flash went through my mind; we were under the covers sweaty and flushed as he held me in a caress and kissed my neck. I shattered that thought as soon as it came. There were two things wrong with that image: I'm not into that stuff and if I was I wouldn't be uke. I sighed and went to go get the others; I found Sasuke behind a tree and sakura not far away behind another and told them to follow me.

"This better be good Naruto" sakura said

"I know how to get the bells but I need your help" I said to both of them. I didn't need there help their help, they needed mine.

"I don't need anyone's help" Sasuke said as he left

"Sakura if you help me and this plan fails then you can humiliate me in anyway possible for the next week." I bribed her.

"Sounds like a good deal" she thought to herself "deal! What's the plan?"

"It simple really" I said then went over the plan with her.

"That's stupid! That wont work and I'm only gonna do it so I can humiliate you for the rest of this week!" she said

"Just make this convincing" I said as we walked back to line of bushes and watched Sasuke take on Kakashi. We watched until Kakashi had him buried so only his head was showing. Sakura would have blown it if I hadn't covered her mouth. It wasn't like Sasuke was gonna die!

"Now" I whispered to her.

We jumped out the bushes and charged at him.

"Hey sensei!" sakura called "guess what we know!"

"We know how that chapter of Icha Icha ends!" I called out and watched as his defensive stand was thrown off and his eye's widened.

**Kakashi's POV:**

I had to admit Sasuke was more advanced than I thought; I actually had to look away from my book to fight him. I finally got him with immobilized and buried him to his neck in the ground. I turned to see sakura and Naruto rushing to me. Come on, a frontal attack? I'm a jounin they should know it won't work.

I began to get into a defensive stand and waited.

"Hey sensei!" sakura called "guess what we know!"

"We know how that chapter of Icha Icha ends!" Naruto shouted.

No. no. no no no no no no no! noooooo! They couldn't possibly know! My mind flashed back to earlier in class. He was reading the next book in this series! Damn it all! I started backing away and covered my ears. Damn! I can still read his lips! I wait for the impact but it never comes. I open my eye to see sakura and Naruto holding the bells and was shocked.

**Naruto's POV: **

Was it really that much of a surprise that we figured it out faster than expected? Then again he just met us. I tossed the bell back at him and started helping Sasuke out the ground while he growled about not needing help.

"Shut up" I hissed at him "as much as I'd love to leave you here you're my teammate so I'm helping weather you like it or not!"

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" Sakura yelled raising her fist

"The day your fist touches me is the day I end your life" I said

She played it off like she was gonna scratch her head but I knew her intent.

"Well it seems Sakura and Naruto are the winners" Kakashi said as he tied Sasuke to a tree and gave us the lunches "no one is to help Sasuke"

Then he puffed but I knew he was still there watching. Although I wanted to let him starve we wouldn't pass until someone fed him. I gestured to Sakura and tried to feed him and again he wouldn't accept. I had no patience for the Uchiha so I squeezed his jaw painfully until he opened his mouth and started shoving food down his throat forcefully. I smiled on the inside and after a sufficient amount of food was jammed down his throat I went back and sat down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke gasped after swallowing all the food.

"I told you I'd help you weather you, and I, like it or not" I said sitting down to finish up while Sakura gave him some food to then ate the rest, and waited for Kakashi to poof back.

"I know you two feed him!" he said when he appeared again which scared the hell out of Sakura "you pass!"

"What do you mean they pass?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi cut him from the tree

"This exercise was to see how good your team work is" Kakashi said delighted "I watched you Naruto work together to get the bells then you to helped Sasuke even though you broke the rules. You never leave a teammate behind; it is unforgivable, un-honorable, and cowardly to leave a teammate behind. Sasuke I know they tried to include you in the plan but you refused thinking you wouldn't need their help."

"Humph" Sasuke growled

"You're all dismissed except you Naruto I need to talk to you about the peculiar way you helped Sasuke eat" he said.

Kakashi waited until Sakura and Sasuke were out of ear shot. But he stared at me for another five minutes after they left. I was beginning to lose patience but I didn't let my face betray the.

'_What the hell is he staring at?'_ I shouted in my head

'**It's the eyes'** Kyuubi said in my head **'he's a sucker for cold electric blue eyes'**

'_Damn perverted fox!'_ I shouted

'**This human his putting off some nice pheromones' Kyuubi said**

'_What's with you today'_ I asked

'**Its spring baka'**

'_Damn!'_ I can't believe this! _'It's mating season?'_

'**Ding, ding, ding! One point for the slow crowd!'** he roused

I was in no mood for his sarcasm, demon fox automatically go into heat at the start of spring. Since more pheromones than any normal teenage male, then again I'm not normal; the pheromones affect anyone around me that are attracted to them. I am sooo not looking forward to spring!

**Kakashi's POV:**

I'd been shouting his name for a minute now; he seems to be having a mental discussion. I wonder what he's thinking, but right now I want his attention.

'**Yo, Kashi!' **I sighed

'_Not now, ookami'_ why did he have to wake up now?

'**Awe c'mon!' **it whined, seeing that I wasn't giving in it thrashed inside my head giving me a headache** 'you know damn well not to ignore me! It could be important!'**

'_Damn you if it's important then say it!'_ I could fell my headache forming _'and what are you doing up now anyways?'_

'**Well spring just started ya know so it's mating season'** I could tell he was beating around the bush **'anyways, I'm up because of this disturbingly delicious smell! I've never smelled anything like it! I think it's coming from the cute little kit that's trying to get your attention…look alive! '**

I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt something hit me in my forehead. I looked to see Naruto with a hand full of rocks and dodged as he threw another.

"Finally you pay attention" he said "what kind of jounin zones out enough to let himself get hit with a rock by his student?"

"Hmmm" I said studying him

"Stop studying me, damn it!" he shouted "I'm not a damn science experiment. First Iruka-sensei, then Sasuke in class, now you!"

"One can't help but study someone so…interesting" I said "now tell me, what happened to make you so cold?"

"Hn" he laughed. It strangely made me shudder but not from his cold tone or the wind "you know what? You're the first person to ever ask that. You really wanna know?"

"I don't ask what I don't wanna know, Naruto" I said seriousness filled my voice

"December 2, 2017…then again this village might not be standing this time around" he chuckled darkly as he turned and left the clearing.

I was completely confused, why the hell would he answer with a date that is almost seven years from now? I contemplated this as I made my way to my house then I noticed that Shinu-ookami was uncharacteristically quiet, and it isn't because he was asleep.

'_Ookami'_ called to it _'why do I get the feeling you know something about this!'_

'**I-I have no idea what he's talking about' **

'_Don't lie to me' _I shouted_ 'I know damn well you know what Naruto was talking about!'_

'**No I don't'** I knew how to get what I wanted. I started shrinking the mental cage I had it in. it was frantically looking for and escape as the walls closed in on him **'okay! Okay! OKAY! I KNOW WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT!'**

'_Now that we've compromised tell me!'_ I made his mental cage normal size again and waited. His eye's glazed over and he had a mournful, distant, look in his eyes

'**December 2, 2017 is a couple days before Naruto's 20th birthday'** I had no idea what that had anything to do with it but then he said something I never expected **'it's also the day Naruto died'**

Shock went through my system, how did Naruto and my ookami know about this and I don't. I thought about it for hours then it all clicked together. He's heard a rumor between the villagers that on the Kyuubi vessel's 20th birthday the seal would break; Kyuubi would get free, and destroy the hidden leaf village for its imprisonment. The villagers were being stupid of course, that seal was guaranteed for a lifetime and when the vessel died so did Kyuubi.

Another thing clicked, Naruto was going to destroy the village! Kakashi didn't know what to do about that.

'**You will do noting'**

'_What do you mean?'_ I said _'he's going to destroy the village!' _

'**And he should'** my wolf said

'_Why'_ I was panicking

He told me everything on how Naruto lived his life all the way until he died. I felt a squeezing in my heart when he spoke of Naruto's death. I don't know why it hurt so much to think of that when I just met the kid. I couldn't take anymore of this I need sleep before my brain shorts out with this knowledge.

Sleep took forever to come to me. I tossed and turned in my bed with images of Naruto destroying everything and everyone. I didn't want him to take that route if his future was so bright. I had to figure a way to dissuade him from the destructive path he was going down. He pledged on his sharingun (A/N: is that spelled right?) that he'd find a way.

**Sm101: I want my computer I hate using my moms laptop. It runs slow, she's always on it, and I can't type and update regularly!**

**Kakashi: *consoles sm101* this story may be updated slowly due to a thrown off typing schedule and a chocolate crazed author**

**Sm101: chocolate? WHERE? GIMME GIMME GIMME!**

**Kakashi: *give Twix* **

**Naruto: *rolls eyes* review or die by Kakashi's sharingun**


End file.
